Vampire
by Anime895
Summary: Discontinued.  AU- Where Matt, Light, Ryuzaki Misa and Beyond Birthday live is also the home of Vampires. Matt tries to get home one night and gets bitten by one called Mello now he just can't seem shake this vampire off! Whats he gonna do? MATTXMELLO
1. Chapter 1

Day and Night One

"Matt? Hello?"

My head snapped up and I looked into the eyes of my friend, Ryuzaki. His dark eyes were opened wide, like they usually were. "Class is over, time to go home."

My mouth opened in a big O shape as a yawn escaped my mouth. "Yeah, yeah. I know... What did I miss this time?"

My other friend, Light, was present. He answered for me, being the top student in our high school. "You missed the lecture on-"

I cut him off, I didn't feel like listening anymore. "Ahh, no what, lets get home before the sun goes down. I'll survive missing one of that old bags lectures," I said, walking out with Ryuzaki and Light behind me.

"Yeah your right," Light started to say something. "My parents were talking about moving."

"Lots of people are," Ryuzaki commented. "I probably have it worst out of all of you, but my parents are staying just for him."

Thoughts wandered away from my friends as they chatted about our towns problem. The problem was growing bigger almost every week, some people are dying and most are moving away. If they can, that is. I, however, live alone and almost never go outside so I think I should be fine.

"Matt?" Light said. "The car is that way."Once we were outside the stuffy old school, Light pointed to his old, beat up gray car. Light's dad was going to work on it, but looks like he didn't keep his promise. Still, it drove well and I guess that's all that mattered to Light.

"Okay," I said and climbed inside the passenger seat, Light getting in behind the wheel and Ryuzaki in the back seat. Light was the only one of us who actually knew how to drive, and none of us liked the bus so he would give us all rides home.

"I hope Beyond had a good day..." Ryuzaki murmured.

A lump formed in my throat as I thought of Beyond. "He-He's still in middle school, right?"

"Actually, he's getting higher grades so he might be jumping to ninth grade earlier than I expected. Why?"

"I bet he still remembers last time," Light teased, watching the road.

I muttered under my breath. "Stupid vampire..."

"Don't blame him," Ryuzaki tried to comfort me, he was nicer than Light was most of the time. "He has no control over it."

"Hmph." I fixed my eyes out the window and continued, "I still blame him for putting two freaking holes in my neck."

Light pulled up outside the middle school where Beyond went. A bunch of kids were already standing around outside, but Beyond clearly stuck out. His hair was black and ruffled, like Ryuzaki, pale skin, like Ryuzaki, and he stood alone whereas most of the students stood in groups. But what anyone would notice right away would be those piercing red eyes of his.

Beyond saw Light's old car pull up and he walked slowly over to us, then opened the door and sat next to Ryuzaki. "Thanks for picking me up, Light." he said quietly, which meant something was up.

Beyond Birthday. Beyond for short. Ryuzaki's younger brother. They looked completely alike, expect that Ryuzaki was older than him and had gray eyes, not red. Plus, Ryuzaki didn't have fangs. Beyond did. I'll explain this-

Our town is also the home of Vampires. Unwillingly sharing our homes of course. If anyone was out at night, you're a guarantee snack for these blood-sucking monsters. Few of them, like Beyond, were once human and can go out in the sun. Some strong ones, I think, can go out in the sunlight so now your chances of becoming a snack are very high.

One of these scenarios happened to Beyond. He was out with some of his friends late at night playing man hunt when he was attacked by some deranged vampire and got bitten, thus turning him into one of those demons. Luckily, some of his friends showed up and helped him out, one of them beat the vampire with a stick until it stopped. Then everyone made sure to get home as fast they could. If they hadn't came, Beyond would've probably be dead by now. Then again, it was his own fault. He was out at night, when everyone around here knows to never go out at that time. Well, back to my story. Since Beyond wasn't killed, he simply turned into one.

See now, there are those who are vampires by birth, and those who are turned into said monster by one. The one that bit Beyond must've been a vampire by birth. Otherwise, he would've been fine.

And why I'm fine too.

Awhile back, when Beyond couldn't control it, I was hanging out with Ryuzaki and Beyond out of no where decided to go and bite me. Beyond apologized numerous times and I accepted his apology, but I'm still wary of him to this day.

"Its no problem, Beyond," Light said as the car pulled out of the middle school.

"Something wrong?" Ryuzaki asked his younger brother.

"Just a bunch of stupid kids..." Beyond muttered.

"Again?"

"Yeah... Today they decided to write all over my notebook 'Bloody Vampire'." Beyond's voice was low and dangerous, definitely not good. He's usually so...

"You told a teacher this, Beyond?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yeah... She just scolded the boys but did nothing else 'cause she agreed with them! Apparently to them I've changed too much, I'm a bloody fucking vampire!" Beyond's voice was raising louder, I covered my ears. "It wasn't my fault, they don't have to go and keep reminding me! Why can't they all just shut up and leave me alone? Argh, I swear _I'm going to kill them_!" Beyond started shouting and punched at the seat in front of him, which happened to be mine.

Yeah, he's usually like that. Destructive, tough, loud.

"Beyond... we can hear you.. No need to shout," I said lowly.

"Shut it, gamer-boy!" He snapped at me. "How could you possibly understand what I'm going through? Everyday its always something because I'm a fucking vampire and I'm sick of it!"

I let out a sigh and tried to ignore his rant. No one really wanted to listen, but Beyond probably just wanted to let it all out. Ryuzaki finally interrupted him, with the usual I think.

"Beyond Birthday," he said, using the younger boys full name. He now had Beyond's full attention. Ryuzaki pointed to his neck. "I think you need some..."

Beyond stared at his older brother for a minute as if debating to have a snack or continue ranting. Without a second thought leapt at his older brothers neck and forcefully bit down. Ryuzaki winced a little, but it looked like he was used to it. "Sheesh, you don't have to be so aggressive..."

"Shwut uwp!" Beyond's reply sounded muffled.

Light glanced behind him, but then turned back to where he was driving. "Don't get blood on my car!"

"Trying not to, Light-kun," Ryuzaki said once Beyond pulled away. Beyond wiped his mouth and Ryuzaki asked, "Still fell like ranting?"

"No... not really..."

"Good."

Light pulled up at Ryuzaki and Beyond's house so they got out, waved good bye and said thanks for the ride once again. Now it was just Light and I.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Hm?"

"That new video game, its in stores now."

My heart raced. "Really? The one I've been talking about, '_Black Wars' _is out?"

"Yeah, _Video Coast _just got some, Sayu saw them putting some games on the shelf." Light informed me. Sayu was his younger sister, also one of Beyond's friends- she was there the night he got bitten.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," I repeated, "I've been waiting forever! I gotta get down there and buy one!"

"Not such a good idea," Light stated, pulling into the driveway of my house. "Its almost dark out. Do you wanna turn into one of those demons?"

My heart sank with my shoulders. "No... I don't. But I really want that game!"

"Buy it tomorrow then," Light suggested.

"How can you even say that? All the other geek's and losers will be getting they're copies tomorrow and won't be any left for me! I gotta get one now! While its still here!"

Light sighed and told me, "If you do go get one, remember- don't take that shortcut back."

"Shortcut? You mean that alley?" I asked, trying to think if there was anything else.

"Yeah, that one. Don't take that way back to your house, that's like suicide."

"I know, don't act like a mom," I joked and opened the car door. I waved bye to Light and let myself into my house. The door closed as Light drove away and only one thing came to my mind- _Must get that game._

I sighed and hit my head on the wall, as if I was scolding myself. "No, no. Bad Matt. Don't kill yourself tonight." next thing I know, I'm talking to myself. "But... Black Wars... I've been waiting forever for that game. Maybe I could leave now and buy it- No! Don't! I refuse to get bitten again!" I sighed and put my hands out in front of me, like I was weighing a scale. "Black Wars," I said lifting up my right hand. "Death by Vampire," I lifted up my left hand.

Right hand won.

I grabbed my wallet out of my backpack, stuffed it into my pocket and headed out for Video Coast.

***Later***

"That stupid fucking store!" I cursed under my breath I left through the doors that inside had the longest line in the history of long lines. I grabbed one of the last copies of Black Wars and stood on line for who knows how long and by the time I was ready to pay it was dark out.

Great.

Now I get to walk home with probably a million Vampires following me!

Just fucking great.

"Lets see..." I spoke out loud at first as I walked. "I live a few blocks away, that alley by one of those stores should bring me around that- No. No alleyway." Light already told me not to go that, and I was determined to stick to what I said. But my feet contradicting everything and started walking towards the alley.

_No, no, no, feet stop! _I thought madly as my feet began to pick up speed. I sensed something behind me so I broke off into a run without meaning to. _Then again, speed up, speed up! _

I came to the alleyway and began to speed-walk my way through when I heard a voice behind me chuckle-

"Haha, what a dumb person you are. Don't you know you could killed if your out like that?"

My blood ran cold and I gulped, not daring to turn around. Instead, I murmured out weakly, "W-Who's there?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder spin me around and in a second I was pushed against the wall of the alley. The person who was there said to me, "Who's there? Why don't you open your eyes and take a look, fraidy cat."

I didn't even realize it- my eyes were closed like this guy said. I opened my eyes and saw a young man, probably around nineteen or twenty, blonde hair stopped right above his shoulders, and a long scar marred the right side of his face. His clothes were really anything black with a small rosary hung around his neck. The thing that strikes me odd was that he had blue eyes, not red like most vampires. _Who _is_ this guy?_

"Are you a Vampire?" I said quietly.

The guy rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "No, I'm a rapist. Yeah I'm a vampire, smart one!"

I glanced up and down at the guy, "You could've been one..."

The guy knee'd me in the gut painfully and I doubled over with a groan. "Owww... what was.. What was that for?"

"Look, I'll be a nice guy and let you get out of here alive. I just want a snack," when I looked up I saw the guys eyes shone red through the darkness. A lump formed in my throat. Shit... I don't wanna die...

The guy rolled his eyes again and said, "Did you even hear me, idiot?"

"Huuuh?"

"I said I'll let you live, but I just want a snack."

My hand shot to my neck, "No way! I'm not letting you bite me!"

"You know," the guy started, drawing in closer to my neck, "I wasn't born like this, so your not gonna turn into someone like me- a blood sucking monster."

The way he said it sounded like he despised vampires as much I did. The guy grabbed my wrist that was holding my neck and guided it down by my waist. Next thing I know theres a throbbing pain in my neck. "Ah.. Owww!" I moaned but the guy quickly covered my mouth to stop any sound from escaping.

After what seemed like an eternity, or maybe just a heartbeat, the pain in my neck stopped and I didn't feel anything at all. I looked around but the guy who was just here was now gone. "Who.. Was that?" I said aloud.

The wind suddenly blew by, quire strongly actually. I know some stuff like this isn't true but I distinctly heard a voice in the breeze-

_...Mello..._

**A/N Well? Is it likeable? Should I continue? Pleaaaase say something! I like this story and I wanna continue it but if its bad and not likeable then I won't continue. YOU ALL DECIDE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Day and Night Two

"What?" Light started, his eyes widening. "You went and bought that game anyway, then got bitten?"

I nodded a little and hung my head in mock shame. "I went through that alley and some blonde vampire got me."

"'Blonde vampire'?" Beyond asked. "Did they... have a rosary and a long scar across their face?"

Recalling what the vampire had looked like, I nodded slowly, "Yeah.. He did. Wore a lot of black too."

"Hmm..." beyond didn't say anymore, his eyes were fixed on the floor.

It was after school, and Light, Ryuzaki, and Beyond and I were hanging out at my house. I had kept the two wounds on my neck pretty well covered during school, but when we all got to my house, Light noticed and accused- 'You got bitten, let me guess, you went and got that game and went home in that alley. I'm right, aren't I?'

And of course, he was.

The only reason I had kept the wounds covered was because I didn't want them to see. Actually, at our school, if your seen with vampire wounds that pretty much makes you well known for surviving a vampire attack. So that means tomorrow I should be known by something other than 'Game-Freak'.

"So," Ryuzaki started. "They weren't born a vampire? Then your going to be fine, Matt."

"Yeah I know. But they could've been lying," I pointed out.

"He doesn't li.e," Beyond suddenly spoke.

"You mean the blonde vampire?" I asked, already figuring that was who he meant.

The young boy nodded and continued, "He doesn't lie. I know him."

I stared at him- completely dumbfounded. "What? You do? How?" Multiple questions began spilling out of mouth, each one needed an answer.

Beyond answered each of them carefully, "Yes, I do know him. As for how..." His voice trailed off.

"If you don't want to answer you don't have to," Ryuzaki said to his younger brother.

"I'd rather not..."

This still didn't satisfy me, I needed to know. "Do you at least know his name?"

Beyond nodded at this. "Sort of. His nickname is Mello, but that's all I know."

"Mello..." I echoed. "Actually, right after he left there was a wind and I heard a voice say, 'Mello'."

Beyond only shrugged, "Most vampires do that. Bite someone then disappear to avoid confusion- even though it just causes more. But that's just what I think."

"Can you do that?"

The black haired teen rolled his eyes then in the blink of an eye he was gone from his seat on my sofa. All three of us looked around, as if trying to find wherever he went.

"Mmm," I heard somebody say and when I looked behind me, I saw Beyond stepping out of my kitchen with a jar of strawberry jam in his hands. "This is goood... what kind is this?"

"Um... Strawberry jam."

"Where do you buy this?"

"Uhhh... The food store."

"Mmm, its good."

"...Thanks?"

"Well, now we know where he disappeared to," Light muttered.

I glanced at the clock and asked Light, "What time were you supposed to leave?"

Light looked at the clock to and sighed. "Right about now." He stood up and motioned for Beyond and Ryuzaki to follow him out. "C'mon you two, I gotta drive you home."

Beyond looked at me with desperate red eyes, "Can I...?"

Sigh. "Yes, you can keep the jam."

"Yes!" Beyond cheered then followed Light out.

I was wondering why the young boy looked jam so much until Ryuzaki said, "Its his favorite snack."

"Oh.. That explains it."

Ryuzaki and Light had said good bye then walked out to the car, Beyond was already there, and drove away. I closed the door and leaned my back against its wooden surface. "What the hell... do I do now...?" I murmured out loud.

Where Light was previously sitting was a half empty bag of potato chips, and where Ryuzaki had been sitting was a leftover lollipop stick and a half eaten cupcake. I smiled a little at this. All they're leftovers were they're favorite snacks, surprising that they'd leave it behind. Walking over, I picked up they're garbage and went into the kitchen to deposit it in the trash. Only I found out that I had left my trash outside, so it would be picked up tomorrow.

_Sigh. _"Wow, I'm an idiot." I walked outside to the end of the curb where the trash can sat idly. The lid lifted up and I threw the half eaten snacks in there. I never had much taste for sweets, or salty things for that matter so I wouldn't eat them. Besides- I only kept the cupcakes, lollipops, and chips here so when my friend came over they would have something to snack on.

Before I walked inside, the roof of my house creaked unevenly. My feet stopped moving and I stood completely still- my roof never creaked. Something was up.

Did I risk looking up to see what was there? It was still somewhat light out, there shouldn't be any vampires out. Unless...

My head tipped up to see the roof of my house. A figure- looked like a person, stood standing on top of my old battered roof. My heart jumped into my throat- it was the same demon from yesterday.

"Yo, redhead," the figure said then jumped down to stand face to face with me. They landed with a soft _thump!_ and for a moment we just stared at each other. I didn't have the courage to speak up, and it looked like he was studying me.

Finally I found my voice and stammered, "Your.. From last night."

"Glad to see you remember, redhead," they said still staring at me. They're blue gaze strayed over to my neck, where the wounds still remained. "That little kid didn't tell you what got would rid of those yet?"

"Little kid?" I echoed. "Kid... You mean Beyond?"

"Yeah, that's him. He's a vampire, if I remember correctly," he smirked and now I was suddenly interested in how the two knew each other. Something about this vampire made me want to know.

"Why are you here anyway?" I said quietly, trying to look away from the blonde.

"Why you ask?" the blonde said, nonchalantly looking at his fingers. "Well..." He suddenly sprang at me, knocking me into the grass and holding at my wrists.

"H-Hey! What are you-? Get off!" I yelled, trying to free myself but I'm kind of weak, so I guess it wasn't much of a challenge. Still, I wish I knew what he was going to do.

The vampires formally blue eyes shone red as he licked his lips and bent down. "Compensation," he said going closer to my neck.

_What's he trying to do? _I thought and closed my eyes tightly, protesting "Hey, get off! Don't bite me again!"

Words failed me as I felt something wet on the wounds on my neck. This guy was..._licking_ the wounds? "Wha...?" What made the whole thing weirder was that the wounds were getting smaller, and my neck felt better.

After a few seconds or so, the blonde loosened his grip around my wrists and left my neck. I managed to free one hand and wrapped it around the wounds, trying to see what he did.

But there was nothing there. The wounds were gone, and it was dry. My eyes were wide as the blonde spoke, "You know... a wound caused by a vampire can only be healed by that vampire. I did compensation, right?"

"..." No sound came from me.

"Who are you, anyway?" the blonde asked.

"M-Matt..." I stammered.

"Mello," the blonde said, addressing himself.

"Ca-Can I get up now?" I muttered. "This isn't very comfortable..."

Mello smirked and suddenly got a firm grasp around my wrist. "No, I'm feeling kind of hungry.. And since you're here..."

My heart thumped loudly inside my chest as I tried to push the vampire off. "No! Get off! I'm nobody's snack! And.. And.. You just got rid of those too!"

Mello was already leaning back in toward my neck. "I'll just heal it back again, Matt. You'll be fine..."

"No I won't! Get off!" I yelled and still tried to push him off. Sadly, nothing worked so I thought I might as well just get it over with and hope it doesn't hurt.

"YOU VAMPIRE! GET OFF HIM! GET OUTTA TOWN TOO WHY DON'T YOU?"

Mello's head snapped up and looked in the direction of where the voice came from- on her front lawn, not too far from us, was my friend Misa. She was Light's girlfriend and she also went to our school, and she also lived alone like me. Something happened to her parents but she wouldn't tell anyone We get along OK but right now, I owe her big time.

"YOU HEARD ME! GET OFF HIM!" Misa continued yelling at him, grabbing a big stick off the ground and waving it at him.

"Shit,"Mello cursed under his breath and got up. "Never meant to make a scene..." I sat up but Mello forced my head up to look at him. He told me, "I'll be seeing you again reaaal soon, Matt." And just like that, he disappeared.

As my breathing steadied, Misa ran over to me after abandoning her stick and asked, "Matty, are you okay?"

"Uhh.. Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for that Misa. I owe you," I said standing up.

"Oh no, its okay," Misa said smiling. "I just want those Vampires outta town already. They've been causing so much trouble lately. I'm guessing that one wasn't born one of those demons, since he could be out in the sunlight." Misa started rambling on and on, like she usually would and I ended up just telling her-

"Thanks Misa. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Kay. Later, Matty!" Misa waved then turned around and walked back to her house.

Once she left, I made my way inside and slammed the door shut, finally letting the blush I was holding back spread across my face. "Oh my sweet Zelda, was that guy trying to fuck me or something? Can a person even get raped by a vampire? Ahh! This is so weird!" I ended up hitting my head on the wall about three times.

"Owww," I moaned. "Stupid vampire.. He's probably gay or something..." I stopped talking and thought, _I'm talking to myself.. What the hell am I doing?_ "I think I need to lay down..."

If only I knew this was the start of the worst to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Day and Night Three

I have no idea whatsoever to do now. I went to bed, woke up, went to school and now there's some new student- _Mello!_ Sweet Zelda... How did that ever happen?

Light approached me after homeroom, "That new kid. _That's_ the vampire?"

I was so startled by him that I didn't hear whatever he said. "Ah! Oh.. Hey light. Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Answer me," Light said, not even bothering to say hello.

"New kid..." I thought for a moment. "I didn't know we were getting a new kid."

"He's the vampire that Beyond mentioned," Light filled me in quietly. Probably so that kids around us didn't hear.

"Oh! You mean Mello," I suddenly realized. I paused for minute, letting whatever Light just told me sink in. Then, I was pretty much almost yelled, _He's going to this school? ! _Light must've known I was gonna do this because he cut me off by slamming my books onto the dirty school floor. I stared at him and my books, wide eyes. "...Ah... I... um..."

"Pick your books up, we'll be late for first period." Light mumbled something else but he had turned around and started walking towards the classroom.

A small sigh escaped my throat as I bent down to pick up my books. I didn't get why I was still friends with Light- he wasn't the best person in the world. But Ryuzaki had been friends with me since middle school and when he introduced me to Light well.. I guess we all had to make do with another friend added to our circle.

"Need some help?" a voice said picking up my science textbook.

"Oh, no. I got it-_ Ahh_!" Once my head lifted up to see who was there my heart jumped into my throat. I fell backwards, which I didn't even plan. He was just so unexpected! Really! "You! Your... Gah! What? !" I stammered.

Mello continued picking up my books until every textbook was off the floor. He stared at me, blue eyes never blinking. Creepy much? "What's with you?"

"You.. Just... Ugh!" I ended up whacking myself in the forehead. "Why are you here? !" I demanded.

Mello shrugged and finally looked away from me. "Trouble... Had to attend school all the sudden..." He handed my textbooks over to me and I took them my shaky hands. "I don't really care either way. I at least know someone here."

"Who?" I asked blankly.

"You, idiot!"

"Ohhh!" I breathed standing up. "Whoops..."

"Your not the sharpest fang around I see..."

"That a vampire joke?"

"People say sharpest tool, I say sharpest fang. Got a problem?" Mello narrowed his eyes at me dangerously, looking like they were gonna turn red.

I shook my head quickly. "No-no-no-no! I don't!" I saw Light at the end of the hallway, waiting for me. "Um.. I gotta go."

"What class are you going to?" Mello suddenly asked.

"Language, with Nakamura-sensei."

"That's my first class."

"...Oh.. Great.. Lets go then." I said and broke off into a fast walk, trying to catch up with Light._ Jeez, I just seem to shake this guy off! _I thought anxiously. _Whats it gonna take with this vampire? ! _"Sorry Light," I apologized and sped past him. I didn't like to be late for Nakamura-sensei's classes. He was kind of strict about tardy-ness. But other than that he was a fun guy.

Light caught up with me and asked quietly, "What's with the vampire following us?" The brunette glanced behind him at Mello following slowly.

"Mello has language with us...!" I tried to sound enthusiastic but probably failed miserably.

"Of course..." Light sighed and stopped walking when we all got to his class. I opened the door so Light could step inside and Mello afterward. Then I let myself into the room- and I wasn't late. _Yes! _I cheered silently.

The class was all a buzz- as usual. This is the fun class. Unlike all the other language classes. Nakamura-sensei was funny, made jokes about some of the words, plus he always let us talk but quietly. My guess was he didn't want to disrupt the classroom next door.

Nakamura-sensei was writing out some vocab on the board when he heard the door close. He didn't even have to look at us- "Yagami-san, Jeevas-san, and new student. Take your seats."

I nodded in return, still a little annoyed at my last name. Since I lived alone, I thought it didn't matter to have a last name. No parents, no relatives, nothing. So why bother? Like always, I spoke up, "Nakamura-sensei can you please just call me Matt-san?"

Nakamura-sensei glanced at me, then went back to writing down words. "In this class we do it like they do in Japan so I'm going to use your last name. Maybe later in the year I'll start calling you all by your first names."

Same excuse every time. "Hai hai..." I mumbled and sat down at my desk. One of the girls who sat next to me, I think her name was Layla, started chatting with her girlfriends, "Oh my gosh, look at the new guy! Isn't he so hot?"

One of her girls friends answered her, "Your totally right! Look at that scar he's got... How do you think he got it? Maybe he was in some accident."

Mello must've heard them because he walked over to where they were sitting and asked, "I couldn't help but over hear what you were saying about me. You were talking about my scar?"

Layla started speaking, "We were just wondering how you got it."

Layla's friend, Megumi, started to say, "If you don't want to talk about it that's okay. We all understand! " She looked like she was being overly considerate.

Mello didn't seem to mind. He only said, "Well... you all were right. I got this in an accident. A rather ... changing one at that."

"Oh wow..." Megumi breathe in awe. She was probably imaging some fantasy.

Mello glanced at me and smirked. My mouth almost dropped open._ Damnit how the hell does he do that? ! _I thought madly. _He knows that if he keeps this act up, he'll be popular in no time. Damn, now I wish I had a better reputation!_

Layla saw me staring at them and said annoyingly, "What are you looking at, Gamer-Freak? We're trying to talk to the new guy."

"Oh.. I um.."

Mello cut them off, thankfully. "Matt's been showing me around, so I'd like him to saty in the conversation if you don't mind."

And just like that, Layla's attitude completely changed. "Oh no! I don't mind! See, Matty!" She forcefully grabbed my arm and tugged me almost over to her desk. "Don't just sit there, jump in!"

My translation of her words: I'm only doing this for new guy.

I didn't really care. Right now I just wanted Mello away from me.

Nakamura-sensei finished writing down the vocab and when our class saw the amount of words we all groaned in sync. None of us wanted to write down that much stuff. Nakamura-sensei looked confused at us, then glanced at the board. "Oh this? This is for my other class. This is a free period!" He just suddenly noticed Mello. "Ah... and are you the new student we all heard about? Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself."

Mello shrugged and walked up to the front of the room, Layla and Megumi looked a little sad that he left them. Once in front of the room, Mello stood there and scanned the room. Nakamura-sensei started to say to him, "Give us your name and something about you."

Mello crossed his arms and spoke, "I'm Mello. I like chocolate." _And blood_, I added silently. The blonde vampire continued, "I also have a bad temper, so stay out of way and I'll stay out of yours- got it?"

And just like that, some of the girls swooned while others looked like they didn't want anything to do with him, while some of the guys were talking about him. One guy spoke loudly, "How'd you get that scar?"

Mello's gaze hardened on that boy- then he said, "I got in an accident. No more questions about my scar!" He growled.

One girl asked, "Are you single?"

"Yeah, but I'm not interested in going out with anyone."

Another question, "Are you Goth?"

"Just because I wear black, that doesn't make me Goth, idiot."

One more question, this person must've been smart to notice. "Your teeth.. They look pointed. Are you a vampire?"

I didn't even realize who was asking the question- it was Light. He knew Mello was a vampire, so why even ask that? Mello only replied smoothly, "That doesn't concern any of you."

And now he's successfully gotten a good reputation from just a few answers. Damn this blonde vampire...

**End of the day**

Mello caught me by my locker after school. I didn't hear him come behind me so when I had turned around and saw him face to face with me, I nearly had a heart attack.

"Yo."

"Ahh! ... God, Mello. Don't do that!" I almost yelled at him. "So, what do you want?"

"Tell me how to survive this hell-hole of a school."

"..." I gaped at him. He was probably one of the guys with the best reputation.. And he hated it. "...I don't understand you."

"The girls are annoying as hell, except the quiet ones- they don't bother me. And the guys keep bothering me too. I can't stand this!" Mello fretted. Wow, he actually showed some emotion in front of me.

"So you'd rather be a loser like me?"

"Yeah, why not? These stupid humans don't bug you every chance they get. They actually leave you alone."

"Well Mello... It's not as cool as it may seem..." I sighed and walked away from him, trying to leave the blonde vampire alone.

Suddenly, a cold hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. Hot breath was on my neck as I heard the vampire say, "Who said you could leave?"

Nervously, I gulped and looked around. Nobody was here, probably outside or lining up for the buses. How convenient... "Mello..." I muttered. "I need to go."

"Look, I'll make this quick," Mello started to say forcing me up against the wall. "I haven't eaten in hours and I'm starving."

A/N: Kyahahaha CLIFFY! XD Thanks for reviewing and such everyone! ^_^ It means a lot to me lol I'm trying to come up with ideas for this but I'm starting to get a bad case of writers block *emo corner* oh well... I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON! XD

Please review- OR ELSE MATTY GETS IT!

Mello: *goes to bite him* wait, what?

Matt: *thinks- don't kill me, don't kill me, PLEAAAASE don't kill me!*

Me: You can eat the boy if I don't get reviews

Mello: -_- that's unfair...

Matt: I'M SAFE!

Me: for now *cue evil laugh* review or else Matty gets it! :/


	4. Chapter 4

Day and Night Three continued

Damn Matt. Damn him.

Ever since that night I bit him, I haven't been able to get him outta my head. Damnit, why the hell couldn't I just forget that redhead? ! I've killed people and lived on, but why can't Matt just get out of my head?

Matt started to walk away, I was feeling kinda thankful that he was leaving me but then my hand just reached out and stopped him. _What the hell am I doing? ! _"Who said you could leave?" I breathed lowly._ Fuck... I hope I don't kill the little bastard this time... _I thought regretfully.

The redhead started to say more but I pushed him against the wall, immediately silencing him- for now. "Look, I'll make this quick. I haven't eaten in hours and I'm starving."

That got him. Matt's eyes widened and he tried to push me away but too bad for him- I'm pretty strong and he seems kinda weak anyway. Matt almost yelled at me, "Damnit, Mello! I'm in no mood to get bitten by you again! I need to go anyway!"

Somehow, this appealed to me. Just his protesting and squirming... made me wanna bite him even more. I leaned in toward a small part of skin by his collarbone and gave it an experimental lick. Matt wiggled around even more and tried not to shout, "Ah! He-Hey!" Well, too bad for him. I'm freaking starving and he's the only one here who knows I'm a vampire- he'll just have to suffer through it.

"Ow! Damnit Mello, stop it! Th-that hurt!" Matt moaned and eventually gave in. That just made the whole thing easier for me.

I think I might've have gone a little too far, Matt was starting to slump over, plus he didn't look so good. _Shit... did I kill him? _I thought licking at the wound I put on his neck- immediately the little puncture wounds closed over but still looked a little bruised. That should heal in a bit. Testing to see if he was still ok, I ran my hand up his shirt. Matt made a little moan and I smirked at this. "You little slut.. You enjoyed that."

Matt lifted his head a little and closed his eyes, as if trying to regain his thinking. "Ah... No-no. I didn't!" He moaned.

"Hmph." I moved my hand under his shirt and he moaned again. "Liar, your enjoying that," I said, my smirk growing.

"I-I didn't! That just... hurt"

"Matt, it isn't good to lie to a vampire. I can _smell_ your lies coming."

"...Really?"

"Of course not, we're not dogs you know."

"..." Matt looked down. "Can.. Can I go now?"

I really didn't want Matt to go. In all honesty, I wish I would leave him alone and he would leave me alone. But this kid... just something about him that always made me walk right back to him. Why? "Hn."I slowly back away from him and closed my eyes. _Relax Mello... He's gone_. My eyes opened up again and I was outside the school. I can almost picture it now- Matt opening his eyes and seeing I'm not there...

_Mental slap_.

Stop thinking about him.

...If only I could.

**Matt**

Just like that, he was gone.

He bites me, then disappears.

"...What the... hell?" I murmured then sank down against the wall. "That damn vampire!"

Once I felt my strength return to me, I stood up and started to walk outside- out to where Light and Ryuzaki where. Halfway there, I ran into Ryuzaki. "Ah, Matt-kun. Light-kun and I were looking for you. He's been waiting quite some time, and I need to pick up Beyond."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ryuzaki. I got a little... held up." That wasn't really a lie. Mello did hold me up on the wall...

Ryuzaki looked me up and down started biting his thumb. "You look... drained. Was it that new student- the vampire?"

Without meaning to, a blush spread across my face. I looked way from him and said simply, "Lets go, I don't wanna keep Light waiting."

"Good idea, Matt-kun."

**later**

Well, we got outside, got into Light's car, and once we go to Beyond's middle school, Ryuzaki didn't like what he saw.

"What the...?" Light murmured as he pulled into the school parking lot. There was a giant crowd of kids outside looking like they were forming a circle. Ryuzaki and I got out but Light stayed in the car.

When we approached the circle, I heard a loud chant yelling "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"That can't be good..." my feet slowed as we came closer to the circle. Ryuzaki and I were taller than the middle schoolers so we could see what was going on- There was some kid in a headlock and getting punched in the stomach...

By Beyond.

Beyond was screaming violently, "I'm a fucking vampire huh? ! Well guess what? ! Your getting your fucking ass kicked by this vampire, you bastard! Why don't you go to hell and see what they do to you down there! You think I wanna be this way? ! I don't have any choice in the fucking matter, and you don't have a choice in this one!" Beyond stopped screaming and threw the kid on the ground. The kid coughed and tried to get up but Beyond planted a foot on the kid and yelled at him, "How's it feel, huh? ! To be the one getting picked on, stepped on? ! Your nothing more than a sack of bones just waiting to die you bastard!"

I glanced at Ryuzaki, to see if he was going to do anything but his eyes were just wide with surprise. That was his brother, you would've thought he'd known that his brother was a crazy little psycho.. Half the time that is. But right now... well, I guess this was just as much of a surprise to him as it was to me. I went to step in and stop him but Ryuzaki put his arm out in front of me, slowly shaking his head. Eyes still trained on the fight.

Not sure what he meant, I followed his dark gaze to a girl fighting her way through the crowd. She was shouting, "Let me through! I gotta get to him!" A young girl with brown hair like Light's, looking about fourteen or fifthteen, made her way through the crowd of kids and rushed over to Beyond. "Beyond, stop it! You've hurt him enough!"

Beyond shoved her away and turned a fierce glare on her. "I've hurt him enough? ! Sayu, you of all people should know how much he's hurt me! He deserves this!"

Sayu still got up and pulled on his arm, trying to get the young boy away. "But look at him! He's suffered enough! Anything else you do is just you just wanting to hurt someone!"

Beyond's glare softened as her words sank in. Slowly, he lifted his foot off the boy and shrugged Sayu off him. "...Remember this, you scum." beyond growled at the boy before exiting through the crowd, Sayu following after him.

Ryuzaki walked with Beyond to Light's car, saying to his younger brother, "You might've taken it a little too far, B.B." B.B. was Beyond nickname, usually only used by Ryuzaki.

"I don't care."

Sayu clung to his arm. "Beyond Birthday, you stop right there and listen to me!" Sayu had a little habit of being like a mother to Beyond. Don't ask me why, but she just acts like it when he's gotten himself into trouble. Beyond stopped walking but didn't look at the brunette- his eyes were trained on the ground. Sayu continued, "If that ever happens again, I want you to stop. Hurting people won't get you anywhere in life. So please, don't do that again." When beyond didn't answer, Sayu added, "For me?"

The young boy sighed and nodded, walking on again. Sayu smiled and took that as a 'yes.'

Even if I don't know Beyond that well, I do know this: He has a small crush on Sayu.

**A/N: my god. I went through HELL making this. From ideas - to none - to ideas - to getting stuck - to ending at a crappy spot. Oh well, please review anyway if you liked this chapter ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Day and Night Four

"He got suspended?" I echoed Ryuzaki's news.

My black haired friend nodded. "Yes. After that beating he gave to that boy he got suspended. Permanently."

"So.. What're your parent's going to do?" Light asked with genuine curiosity.

Ryuzaki glanced behind me and said. "He'll be attending our school now."

I looked behind me and say beyond standing there, not looking the slightest bit frazzled. "Yo."

"...Beyond." I started. "You just got suspended from middle school.. And now you're a _freshman_?" This was all too weird.

He shrugged and looked around nonchalantly. "I'm smart enough to a freshman, plus I should've been one when I was back at that shit school. I bet I'm smarting than you, Matt." Beyond says.

"Well, um-"

Beyond started asking me all these questions, almost all of them he got right. I sighed and dismissed the rest of them. "Fine, your smarter than me. But are you really supposed to be a freshman?"

Ryuzaki answered this, "Yes, he is. Beyond missed the cut off, so's been the oldest in his middle school and now the youngest in our school."

After that I said something real intelligent like, "...Okay."

A hand smacked down on beyond's head and gave his hair a small ruffle. "Well, well, if it isn't Beyond Birthday, how's life going vampire?"

Beyond jerked away and looked up at who messed his hair up, well it was messy before but now it looked like he crawled out from under a bed. And he usually did that. Beyond's red eyes widened, "You..! Why are you...? !"

I mumbled, "Hi Mello..." Damn, this guy is like a stalker!

Mello replied to beyond's un-asked question, "I had to come here. Got in trouble with.. one of _them._" he said the last word with his voice full of bitterness. Almost makes me want to know who '_them_' is.

Beyond grimaced then nodded in understanding. "I get it..."

"..." This is all so confusing. Who's '_them_'? And why do they hate '_them_'?

**Lazy transition later**

Rest of the day was boring. Mello pretty much invaded all of my classes, figures. I also heard talk of a new student vampire, which I took to be Beyond since nobody really thought anything of Mello besides him being somewhat popular. Damn that stupid blonde blood sucker, he attracts attention the second he gets here and doesn't give a shit.

On my way to my locker at the end of the day, Misa decided to pay me a visit. "Matt!" she greeted.

"Hey, Misa. What's up?" I asked her, tampering with my locker combination.

"Did you hear about that new student?" She questioned.

"Which one?" I joked and smiled to myself. "Just joking. You mean Beyond?"

"Thats right!" Misa nodded, her blonde hair bouncing up and down. "Why did Ryuzaki's little brother come here?"

"He got suspended from his middle school," I informed her taking out some books and my backpack. I guess Light didn't tell her. It's no wonder he didn't, he doesn't like her. "Beyond got in a fight about being a Vampire."

"Aw, poor boy!" Misa said, sounding somewhat sad. "I'll talk to him later. Thanks Matty!"

"That's all you wanted to know?" I said, slamming my locker shut. "You could've asked Ryuzaki, Misa."

"I wanted to hear it from you. Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Misa said.

Before she spoke, I felt a hand on my hand and I turned around. "Yo. Who's your friend Matt?"

"Hi Mello..." I grumbled, shrugging his hand off. "This is Misa. The girl who chased you away the other day..."

Mello looked her up and down before holding his hand out to her. "I'm Mello."

Misa didn't take his hand. Instead she practically shouted, "How could you do something like that to Matty? !"

"...Something like what?" Mello sounded completely lost.

I sighed and held my hand up to my forehead. "Oh Sweet Zelda... how can you be so smart and yet so stupid, Mello?" I moved hand back to my side and told him. "She means the biting."

"Oh... yes, that's right," Mello mused, then shook his head. "Misa, you need to know a thing or two about us Vampires. I was closing his wound."

"Sure you were," Misa didn't sound convinced.

"Do you see anything now?" Mello said, reaching up to my neck and brushing some of my hair away so she could see. "There's nothing there."

I swatted his hand away and muttered, "Quit it, I'm gonna miss my ride home."

Misa and Mello were still going at it. "Still! Don't hurt Matty, blood sucker. He doesn't deserve it. Now go away, I wanted to have a private conversation with him."

"Hm, that's odd. I did too," Mello said, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the blonde girl.

_Hmm, _I thought. _Blonde versus Blonde. I wonder how that will turn out..._ I shook my head to get rid of that thought and said to Misa, "Misa I live right next to you. I'll talk to you when I get home. I only see Mello during school so this is the only time I have to talk. Can it wait?"

Misa bit her lip and looked away, surrendering. "Fine. See you later Matty." without looking at any of us she walked away, the sound of her shoes echoing down the hall behind her.

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding in. "Sorry about Misa... I think she lost her parents to some Vampires but she won't tell anyone. Anyway, what did you wanna talk about."

Mello grabbed my shoulders and shoved me up against the locker. Before I can say anything he snapping at me, "Get out off my head and leave me alone!"

This just confused me even more. "Wha... What?"

"You heard me! Get the fuck outta my head before I kill you!" the blonde growled furiously.

"..." _What the hell? _"What are you talking about? ! You're the one who basically stalks me!" I snapped back.

"Just stay out of my way Matt!"

"The hell are you talking about? ! You're the one who first backed me into the wall that night! You're the one who found out where I lived and licked my neck and wanted to bite me again, stalker! Then you just show up at my school and bite me again! I don't understand you Mello!" I yelled at him.

"You won't get out of my head! Since that first night, you've been in my head and I want you out!" Mello's eyes darkened until they were tinged with red. "I thought I should be a nice guy and let you live but I should've just killed you when I had the chance..."

I did my best to kick him away ended up just kneeing him in the stomach a little. "Your crazy! Insane! You're the one who won't leave me alone, you've been following me!"

"Because you won't leave me alone!"

"Mello? ! What are you doing to Matt?" Came a new voice.

Both our heads snapped in the direction of the voice. Beyond stood there, Ryuzaki right behind him. Light wasn't here so I guessed he was waiting in his car. Mello backed up and muttered, "Stupid kid won't leave me alone..."

I cleared my throat and said, "I still have no idea what your talking about."

Mello suddenly turned on me, his eyes now fully red. "You stupid kid! Since that night your all I ever think about and you won't get out of my head! It's driving me insane-"

"Er," I muttered to make insane insaner.

The blonde continued, "and I want you to get out of my head!"

I was quiet for a moment then I said, "Mello... are you gay?" He let me know just what he thought about that by punching me right in the shoulder. "OW! ... still didn't say no." Another punch. "Still didn't say no." And now I almost got punched in the face, if I hadn't ducked. "Just answer my question!" I almost yelled.

Mello grit his teeth and mumbled, "No, I'm not. But I can't stop thinking about you and if I even get towards you I hope I don't end up killing you. Its... I don't know!" He grabbed part of his head in one hand while he crossed his arm. "I don't get this at all..."

_Me too Mello... I don't get it either..._


	6. Chapter 6

Day and Night Five

Finally, Beyond broke the silence. "Matt, you coming home with us or not? Light hates waiting, we left him with Misa after all."

Ryuzaki commented, "If he doesn't like Misa, then why are they going out...?"

"Beats me." Beyond shrugged and asked me again, "So, what's it gonna be? Argue with blondie here or catch a ride home?" the black haired teen said, pointing to Mello.

Honestly, I would rather leave Mello and go home to play Black Wars some more. But the way Mello was staring at me made me blurt out, "I'll stay with Mello. See you later."

"Is that really a good idea, Matt?" Ryuzaki mumbled, biting his thumb.

"Ryuzaki," Mello began cooly, "I can give Matt a ride home. You don't need to worry about your friend."

If I was Ryuzaki, I would've said no and had Beyond just drag me out to Light's car. There was something in Mello's tone of voice and the look in his eyes that made a person wonder. But no. of course, Ryuzaki just bit down on his thumbnail and said nonchalantly, "Alright. Lets go beyond."

"But-" Beyond began. He actually had some sense unlike his older brother.

"Matt wants to stay," Ryuzaki said, giving Beyond a loom that meant he had no say in this. And with that, I was alone with a blonde vampire.

Alone.

Mello tapped my shoulder then pointed to the door. "C'mon, lets get going."

"Going?"

"Yeah, idiot," Mello rolled his eyes, they were already turning back to they're blue color. The red was gone completely. That still confused. "I wanted to ask you some things at my house, plus you'll need a ride home. Your friends are probably gone now."

Oh. Right. "Okay then..." I mumbled, following the blonde out. I had never really thought of Mello having a home. He just seemed like some loner who roamed around killing people. Yeah, sounds weird but this guy has basically stalked me and it seemed fitting for him. I followed Mello out and he pointed to a small black car. I blinked and stared, "You drive?"

Mello shrugged and mumbled, "Can't just disappear here and there, you know."

"True," I agreed, stepping into his car. I threw my backpack into the backseat and buckled myself in. Mello got in on the drivers seat and pretty soon we were driving away from the school. I began to think, '_This isn't such a good idea..._'

Silence was here the whole. Mello didn't say one word and he looked like he didn't want to speak either. In some part of my mind I was formulating a plan to escape. Pretty stupid ones but what else is there to do? Not much.

"Matt."

_Yo, earth to Mr. Jeevas_! I thought, mentally slapping myself. "Hm? Oh, what?"

"We're here," Mello said, opening up his car door and stepping out. "It's kinda cold, you'll freeze if you stay in there. So you might wanna get out."

"Oh. Right." I rubbed my forehead then stepped out of his car. Then Mello led me inside his house. The outside looked pretty simple- normal even. Pasty pale beige color house with a brown roof. Few bushes outside the right side of his house and a patch of dirt in front of the house. Wow. Very, surprisingly normal. Now lets see the inside.

"..Matt?" Mello said, waving a hand in front of my face. "The hell is with that blank look on your face?"

"...this is normal. What gives?" I answered, swatting his hand away. Some pasty yellow color for the walls, the floor was a carpet except for some parts like in the hallway. An OK sized kitchen and a small living room with a TV and a Game Station two. That right there just surprised, "You play video games?"

Mello shrugged and walked into his kitchen. "I get bored easily around here." He paused, taking a chocolate bar out of his fridge and then continued, "Of course its normal. What were you expecting?"

How do I answer this? _Oh, I thought your home was really grotesque because you're a blood sucking demon_. Nope, can't say that. He might kill me if I say that. "Well.. You just don't seem like a normal person. No wait, never mind that. You aren't normal but like, what I meant was-"

"You didn't think it would be normal because I'm a vampire," Mello said blankly, taking a bite from his chocolate bar. It's like he just read my thoughts... Weird.

"Uh.. Yeah," I admitted reluctantly.

Mello narrowed his eyes me, slightly annoyed, "I was a human once you know."

"Oh. So do you hate garlic?"

"Whats with that question? I could but I refuse to."

"I thought Vampires were repelled by the scent of garlic or something."

"Yeah, but I was human remember. I don't like garlic and I never will so yeah I guess that would work. Besides," Mello continued, finishing his chocolate bar. "Beyond was a human too, and he likes garlic, right?"

I thought back for a second. I've only seen the kid eat strawberry jam but I guess I'll take his word for it. That reminds me, "Hey, Mello?" I asked, sitting down on a sofa, inspecting the Game Station Two. It looked old, due to the amount of dust on the cover. But it was on so I guess he liked to play it.

"Hm?"

"How do you know Beyond?"

Mello stopped walking, the shook his head as if he was ridding himself of some unpleasant memory and joined me on the sofa. "Ah... right. I killed the bastard Vampire that night." My breath caught in my throat but Mello continued anyway. "Beyond told you that his friends beat the vampire until he gave in right? Well they chased that bastard away and.. Well I was around there and I killed him. Beyond saw this but barely spoke a word of thanks to me. later we found out who each other were and exchanged a proper thanks." Mello looked down, his eyes cloudy. "He's a good kid, Matt. Beyond didn't deserve that..."

I wanted to ask more but I felt like I shouldn't. Maybe that I intruded on something too personal. My mouth opened to say something but no words came out. Luckily, Mello changed the subject.

"Now, down to business. You asked some questions, now its my turn," the blonde vampire said, turning to me. "Why do you live alone?"

"Oh, well, um..." I started. "My Dad disowned me..." Mello's eyes widened a little but he didn't say anything, so I swallowed a glob of saliva to wet my throat and went on. "We never really got along, my family. My parents had a divorce when I was younger, and not too long ago the old man disowned me. So, now I live by myself."

"How do you pay for the house?"

"It's not mine, I rent it. I get a little money from a part-time job I have and Misa sometimes helps, she's kind of wealthy. So yeah.. That's it," I finished, wiping my eyes.

Mello nodded and after some amount of silence he asked, "So, you have no one?"

"Nope.. Not anymore." By this time I was leaning over, trying not to bawl my eyes out. "_I didn't do anything wrong... so why.. Why did he..?"_

Mello was silent but he pat my back as if that would make everything better. Of course it won't but I can dream, can't I? A second later, Mello sits and stands up, walking away from me but only to return a moment later with a towel. He hold's up to my face but doesn't meet my eye. "Just dry your eyes idiot.. It doesn't help crying over the past."

I took the towel from him and wiped my face over with it. "Thanks, I guess... sorry about that. I never cry."

"Matt."

"What?"

"Your staying here."

My stomach flip flopped around as he said those words. "W-What? I'm staying? Mello, I can't. I have a home-"

The blonde didn't want to hear it. "Matt, your staying here and that's final. I don't want to see you sad or alone, so your staying here. Besides," Mello paused, forcing me back onto the sofa. He had me pinned down by my shoulders. "I haven't felt like this in a long time..."

It took me a second to realize what he was talking about but when I did my face heated up in a bright blush. "W-What? !" I tried to push him the vampire off me but he was stronger than I was. "Get off me, Mello! I'm not gay!"

Mello only responded by crushing his mouth against mine. Again, I tried to get him to let me go but after failing after so many attempts I just gave in and let him do whatever he wanted. _Sheesh what's with this guy?_ I thought, trying to jerk my head away._ Beyond said he didn't lie and he just lied twice now! About driving me home and him not being gay_. Mello broke away then said, "I wasn't lying earlier, Matt. I did drive you home, your living here now. And as for that last one.. I wasn't gay earlier."

"..."

"What? Vampire got your tongue?"

"C-can I get up now?" I stammered, feeling the blush creep across my face again.

Mello shrugged and got up, "Fine. But remember Matt," he said, giving me a glare. "If you try to leave or run away, I won't hesitate to kill you."


	7. Chapter 7

Day and Night Six

Matt's mouth dropped open and he stammered out as the color drained from his face, "W-Wait, What? ! K-Kill me? ! The hell are you talking about?"

Already walking towards the door, I said over my shoulder, "Go to your house and pick up your things. If you don't come back your dead."

"But Mello I can't drive!" Matt whined.

"Don't care!" I shouted, opening the door and slamming it behind me. _Damn, what a pain in the neck this all is.._. I thought, rubbing my forehead momentarily. _Maybe it would've been better just to kill him that night. He doesn't have any family, nobody would notice if a guy like him went missing_. I started walking back towards the town, thinking about what I had said to him. Wandering the streets looking a bite seemed harder lately. There's no way I'm gonna feed off Matt after what I just told him.

'If you try to leave or run away, I won't hesitate to kill you.'

_Sigh_. What the hell was I thinking back there? I don't want to kill him.. It just slipped out. Ugh, I need something to eat now, or else I'm gonna go insane...

***Meanwhile***

Kill me.

Mello.

He really said he would kill me.

And he meant it too.

Burying my face in my hands I whined out, "How the hell did I get mixed up in all this...?" This was all that stupid blonde's fault. Yes, he caused this. If he just let me go I could home and play Black Wars for almost the entire night then go to bed and four in the morning as usual. Something hit me.

"How the hell am I supposed to get my stuff from my house? !" I yelled at nobody, sitting up straighter. Sighing tiredly, I thought about my options: There's always Light but he doesn't like Mello and if I told him why I needed to move all my stuff... that would certainly bring up some questions. Ryuzaki? No, he can't drive and wouldn't let me stay here with a bloody vampire. At least not without asking why I had to. Misa? Well, that's possible. She can drive and she's pretty dumb so maybe if I trick her and tell I'm lending some things to Mello... Yeah, that might just work.

Opening up my phone I dialed Misa's phone number and hit SEND. A few seconds later she answered, "Hi Matty! What's up? You usually never call."

_She's so damn peppy_, I thought absently. "Hey. I'm at Mello's house and I'm lending him some things from my house but I can't drive and Light's busy. Mello is also out at the moment so I don't have any way to get to my house. Can you give me a ride there and back?"

Misa sighed annoyingly and said, "Fine. But I'm only doing this for you. What's his address?"

"I'll text it to you. Okay?"

"Ok." And with that, Misa hung up.

Clasping my hands together and holding them up to the ceiling I murmured out loud, "Oh thank you for letting Misa be so dumb..." I said happily. _Get back to earth, dumbass! _"Right, address, address..." I stood up and skimmed around the house in case Mello had his address written anywhere. Finally when I looked outside I was able to get the street name and text it to Misa. A few minutes later, Misa's car pulled up outside so I walked out. I waved to her and said, "Hi Misa! Thanks again."

Misa was just getting out so she could hear me. "No problem. Now get in, I can't stay long."

"Why?"

"Because I have a date with Light later," she said smiling and sitting back down in her car.

Shrugging, I got into her black little car and buckled myself in. Misa chattered on and on about some things mostly pertaining to Light or school. A few times she would say something mean about Mello or this girl she doesn't like Takada. From what I understand Misa and Takada have been going at it for awhile now to see who gets Light's affection but I really didn't care. Light doesn't seem to like either of those girls anyway. Thats what made the whole dumb.

"We're here! Hurry up Matty!" Misa's voice rang through my heads as I snapped out of a daze. Here we were, at my old home. Somehow it seemed kinda foreign to me... weird, right?

I stepped out of the car and said to Misa, "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Kay!"

Fumbling with the keys I opened the door and looked around my house. Same gray walls, same brown carpet, and the same nest of games surrounding my TV. Guess I'll start there, I thought looking around for a box. Somewhere in my garage I found one and began to place my games into the box. Once that was done I focused on moving my game systems and wires along with it. It might've taken awhile since I had to unplug them all from the TV, and I said I would be right back to Misa... Games are more important.

_Then again... _I gulped nervously at my next thought. _If I'm not back there soon Mello's gonna literally kill me.._.

After that I started picking up my vital things and placing them into boxes. I tried to make it look like there wasn't much so I could fit some things into two boxes... Great, I gotta leave things behind. Maybe once Mello gets back (and I'm alive) he can drive me here and I could collect the rest of my things... yeah I guess that'll work for now. I hope.

**Later**

Closing the car door as best as I could with my hands full, I said bye to misa and she drove away. Now all that's me for me to do is hope that I won't be killed...

I somehow got the door open and plunked the boxes down in the hallway. "Ugh.. I'm home Mello!" I yelled out absently, hoping he was here and not in a killing mood. Something must've lifted off me when I saw him crashed out on the sofa, flipping through TV channels. Thank god.. I'm not gonna die... I thought gratefully.

Mello glanced over at me then went back to the TV "Took you awhile."

"Uh.. Sorry?"

Mello shrugged and said, "Whatever. I think I went a little overboard too."

This confused me. "Huh?" I said murmured, tipping my head to the side and kicking my boxes over to the Tv.

"Nothing. Just had my dinner and probably.. Took too long eating."

It took me a moment to realize what he meant but when I did I practically shouted, "You killed someone? !"

Mello snapped at me, "No! I saw some drunk guy wandering around and deciding to pick off him until he passed out. I used to kill people but I don't anymore, got it?"

Pausing for a moment, I asked him, "So... I'm not gonna die living here? And your really not gonna kill me?"

Mello didn't say much, but the tone of voice he used was softer, "Matt, as long as you're here I won't harm you. What I said earlier... I didn't mean it."

"So... you lied?"

The blonde nodded after a long pause. "Yeah. I lied."

**A/N: ASJHBNMJNDJNMFDAD!#$%% *headdesk***

**Really sorry about not updating... I have like no ideas for this story or other ones and I suck at finding betas... blech. Also, I got a new desktop and its AWESOOOME so I've been going on there a lot and neglecting the old slow desktop (the one that this story is being written on) and once my laptop is fixed (gonna be awhile...) I'll be moving my stories there ^_^**

**So.. Yeah... Vampire... I NEED IDEAS DAMNIT! Anyone know any good betas out there? D:**


	8. Chapter 8

Day and Night Seven

"Ngh, Mello," I moaned, closing my eyes tightly. "Get off...!"

"Mm.. No, I like this game," the vampire murmured, smirking. His hands still moving up and down.

"Gyeh... bastard..." I muttered loud enough for him to hear, still wrenching at the wire. How the hell is this game fun...? I thought miserably.

**A little earlier**

"_Level Up!_" The game stated once my opponent hit the ground. I smiled at this and threw my fist into the air. "Ha! Take that you stupid ninja! I can see you, so you're a bad ninja! You fail when your up against Matt!"

Mello, who had been watching me play my game half the time he was on his laptop, said leaning back in his chair, "Up against Matt, hm? Sounds good to me." The blonde purred, smirking a little.

"...S-Shut up, Mello!" I tried to snap at him but failed miserably. For some reason, I can't snap at him when he's just staring at me. Weird, right? Maybe 'cause he scares me half the time. Whatever the reason, I feel like a wimp when he's staring at me like that...

Mello chuckled and turned back to his laptop. "I'm kidding, Matty."

Matty. Ugh, that nick name sure is getting annoying. Mello knows this and uses it anytime he can... damn vampire. At first I didn't mind it when Misa started calling me Matty. Hell, I could care less when Beyond said it to annoy me. But now that Mello picked it up ita more annoying that before. I wish he would stop. Anyway, I have better things to think about than that. The next round is starting and I refuse to lose to another ninja-assassin-thing-person.

Sunday had came around after awhile, making it half a week since I've moved in with Mello. To be honest, it wasn't really half bad. I liked having the company around and, well, Mello's not such a bad guy as I thought he was. He certainly takes the word 'chocoholic' to the next level though. Sometime's I'll walk down the hallway and be stepping on one of those silver wrappers he leaves laying around. Fair enough for all the times he's stepped on a game of mine I guess. But other than when he's somewhat normal, he can be kind of a pervert... what happened back there is proof enough. Mello's a good guy but I wish he would tone down some of the things he says about me... its kinda scary.

Mello stood up and walked over to me. For a few minutes he watched me take out another ninja and when I won that round he said to me, "You really like video games, don't you?"

I smiled proudly and nodded, "Yup. I've gotten the best high scores out of everyone I verse."

Mello looked amused at this for a moment, then said fingering one of the unplugged game controller wires, "Hey, I think I know a game we'd both like to play."

"Really?" This sparked my interest, mostly because Mello wasn't all into video games like I was. "What game?"

"It's called the 'Hold Down Matt' game," Mello said, smirking again. Before I can comprehend what he meant Mello shoves me back onto the couch, holding my arms above my head. Then he's wrapping the wire of the game controller around my arms. Pretty soon, I could barely move them.

"Ahaha... Mello?" I laughed nervously, my eyes flickered around at this situation. "I don't think I like this game..."

"Oh trust me," Mello said nonchalantly. "You will. Here, I'll tell you how to play." Mello started taking off one of the leather gloves he usually wore and continued, "If you try to get up, you lose. You also lose if you somehow get your arms free. The only way to win is to sit there and take it." Mello finished, sliding my goggles up away from my eyes. Yes, goggles, I like to wear them when I'm not in school. Like how Mello wears leather when he's not in school.

_What the hell is wrong with this guy...? _I thought nervously, jerking my head away from him. "There's no way I'm playing this game. Let me up," I demanded but it came out kind of quiet.

"Really, you'll love this game." Mello started rolling my shirt up halfway. Cold air hit my bare chest and I shivered momentarily. "Cold?" Mello asked after observing my actions. I nodded a little. "Hm.. Let's see if this will warm you up. Are you ticklish?"

"Uh.. N-No?" Stuttering on my words, I tried lying but obviously failed.

"So, you won't care if I did this?" Mello questioned with the smirk on his face growing/ one of his hands slowly moved across my stomach. I tried to hold in my laugh and Mello could see this, so he purposely moved his hand around more, adding his other hand now. This time the laugh came out on its own.

"_Ahahahaha_! Mello-! _Haha_! St-_ahaha_-p it!" I tried to yell at him but couldn't hold this damn laughter in so I barely made a point.

Mello tipped his head to the side mockingly. "I didn't know you laughed this much, Matty."

"_Hahaha!_ Damn bastard! _Haha!_ Quit it!"

"Hm.. Fine," Mello said, letting his hands lie flat on my stomach. As I tried to regain my breathing, Mello was staring at me. Not like in a creepy way or anything like that. Something like... he was observing me. No, observing isn't the right word. Something like he was plotting his next move- but also wondering if he should go on. I can't place it. Mello broke the silence. "Okay, times up. Moving on."

"Wait... What?" I gasped out, my breathing finally just coming back to me.

"You heard me."

"Well, yeah, I did but what the hell do you mean 'moving on'?" I asked.

"Just this." Mello started moving his hands up and down my chest. Don't ask me why but.. It just felt good. I could feel my face heating up with every movement.

"Ah.. H-hey..." I tried to get out. Whatever the hell he was doing wouldn't let me think straight.

Mello bent down so he was right by my face. He moved one of his hands up to my face and held it there still, even though I was trying to jerk away. "Keep still, Matt," the vampire purred by my ear. "I'm not going to hurt you." Somehow this got me to stop moving as much. Mello leaned his head down and met my lips in a kiss, his other hand still working around. I let out a moan I didn't even realize I was holding in. Mello smirked into the kiss at this, obviously amused at this.

Jerking my head away I could speak a little, I tried to protest. "Ngh, Mello," I moaned, closing my eyes tightly. "Get off...!"

"Mm.. No, I like this game," the vampire murmured, smirking. His hand still moving up and down.

"Gyeh... bastard..." I muttered loud enough for him to hear, wrenching at the wire. _How the hell is this game fun...? _I thought miserably

_Damn it, I wanna get outta here! _I whined inside my head. _I don't think about Mello this way... do I? I've never thought about it until now and.. This is actually.. Kinda enjoyable_. I moved my head away from Mello and said, "Let me go." I must've sounded odd because Mello raised an eyebrow at my voice, and my question too. "I won't leave.. I'm still playing this game."

The blonde smiled in a way that said '_told you so_' and asked, "How can I be sure?" his hands retreated, much to my disappointment.

I thought for a moment then said, "You have my word."

Mello didn't look too convinced but he took that as an answer and started unfurling the wire. Once it was completely off I wrapped both arms around the blonde's neck and pulled him back down for another kiss. Mello complied, kissing back. Barely realizing what I was doing, my legs lifted up and wrapped around his waist. _Do I feel differently about Mello? _I thought for a moment. _I've never thought about it before... oh hell with it. This is pretty fun and he's a hell good kisser._

***Next day***

"Matt? Lazy ass, get up!" Mello voice sounded but I ignored it.

"Five more minutes Mom..." I mumbled, turning over. There was silence from Mello other than an annoyed sigh. The bed creaked and I sensed Mello's position shift. Next thing I know there's a sharp prick on my neck but not hard enough to break skin. Even so I shot up screaming, "DON'T BITE ME!"

"Good, your up, get ready or else I'm leaving without you," Mello said, walking out of our room. I noticed he was already dressed in usual attire- a black baggy shirt with blood splatters and dark ripped jeans- something gothic like that. And yes, I did say 'our room'. See, Mello doesn't have an extra room and he said he didn't want me sleeping on the couch. So we share a bed/room. Don't go thinking we do 'stuff' or 'it', ok? I stay up late playing my video games and Mello's dead tired (which I don't get since he's a vampire...) so get rid of your sick fantasies now.

I sat up and looked through my closet for something to wear. Striped shirt, blue jeans.. Yeah that's fine. _Daaang, I hate Mondays_, my mind wandered away. _It's just one big let down after a weekend of fun. Ugh, can't we all sleep in on school days at least?_

"MATT!" Mello yelled at me from the kitchen. "GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE! YOUR FOOD IS COLD!"

"Sorry!" I called back, flinching from his tone. Before he could yell at me again, I sped out and sat down for my breakfast. I'm not very good at cooking but luckily Mello can so he makes our food. I always tell him its okay for him to take the day off and I'll do the house stuff but he just replies with a flat out 'No.'

"Why do you do everything?" I questioned, speaking my mind.

"Hm?"

"You cook, you clean, I'd help you Mello. You don't have to do everything by yourself," I reminded him for probably the fifth time.

Mello shrugged and replied, "You don't seem like the person who would like chores."

Well, he had me there. When I would live with Mom or Dad and they would be cleaning around the house, I would always get asked, 'Matt, we could use an extra hand here.' but I never listened and continued playing my games. Maybe that's why I wanna help Mello so badly. Because I never helped my parents maybe I could do something for Mello. I gobbled down some of my toast and answered him, "True, but still. Anytime you ask I'll help."

Mello glanced at me then said, "In that case, when we get back your doing the laundry."

"Fine with me," I munched back in reply. I hate doing laundry but it's a step in the right direction I guess. I finished my toast and walked back to room. Well, I almost did. Mello stopped me.

"Matt? Wait a second," the blonde said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I spun around to face him and asked, "What's up Mello?"

"Something isn't right..." Mello glanced around as if someone were listening to our conversation. "Be on your guard okay?"

"Um, sure," I mumbled out walking away. _What was all that about...? _I thought, ripping my shirt from it's hanger. _Whatever it was, kind of freaky... _I shook my head, trying to rid myself from those thoughts. _It doesn't matter. Mello told me to stay on my guard so I will._

**End of the school day**

Finally, school ended. The halls were bustling with teenagers talking about teachers, quizzes, or what they were all doing after school. Mello was at his locker and I was at mine. Since our last names were close, Jeevas and Keehl(please don't ask how I got his last name outta him... Please don't..), our lockers were nearby. And as usual Mello would finish up first and stand there waiting for me sometimes complaining about how long I took.

"Damnit, hurry up Matt. I'm starving," Mello said, obviously annoyed.

Rolling my eyes I responded, "I know. Shut up and wait. I just got one book left."

"Matty!"

Crap.

Misa hugged me from behind and started talking in that fast tone of voice, "How have you been? Misa's been lonely since Takada's been getting all of Light's attention lately. Hey, your not doing anything later today right? 'Cause I was thinking we could hang out. It's been awhile right? I really miss the old days where we would just sit around and talk-"

"Misa!" I almost yelled at her. Thankfully she stopped talking and blinked at me, waiting for an answer. "I'm not doing anything so I guess we can hang out." I turned to Mello and told him, "You can go home on your own, I'll text you later."

Mello looked kinda ticked that he had to be waiting there for me but shrugged indifferently and waved nonchalantly good bye to us. "Whatever. See you, Matt, Misa."

Misa took out her phone and flipped it open, texting someone obviously. "Great! Lets go Matty!" Misa closed her phone over and grabbed my wrist forcefully, leading me outside. Surprisingly, I didn't see her small black car. Instead, Light was standing by his car waiting for us. Whats going on? Is Light joining us?

"I'm ready Light!" Misa yelled cheerfully, still holding onto my wrist. I think she's breaking some of the skin... ow!

"Good, lets go," Light said, barely paying attention to Misa. He got into the drivers seat and Misa lead me over to the backseat. She opened up the car door and finally let go of my wrist, shoving me in the back of the car. Before I could say anything Misa skipped over to the passenger seat and sat down. Just as I was about to ask what the hell was going on, Light opened his phone and dialed some number. "It's Yagami and Amane. We got him.. Yeah, we'll be there soon." Light closed his phone over and started his car up.

Sometime during the drive to wherever we where going, I found my voice and asked them, "Hey, um, what's going on? Misa, is Light hanging out too?"

Misa glanced back at me and flashed me a fake smile. "You'll see when we get there, just sit back and enjoy the ride Matty."

So I did. I kept my mouth shut and kept my phone closed, didn't want them thinking I was contacting anyone. It seemed like the smart thing to do, since I had no idea where I was and none of the sights were familiar to me. How neither Misa or Light mentioned where we were going just made me more suspicious. Opening my phone would only cause something bad to happen. After awhile Light pulled up to a small building. By the looks of its old and rusty appearance, nobody had been there in forever, hasn't been used in a long time either.

"Get out," Light said, yanking the door opening. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got up, making sure my phone was in my pocket. Following Light and Misa in, I could make out other voices inside the building. Couldn't hear what they were saying but voices were enough to tell me that I was in danger. Light spoke up, "We're here. Misa made sure to bring this guy," Light pushed me forward quite forcefully.

I kept my head down, not sure whether to look or not. A delicate but monotone voice said through to the darkness. "Good job, Light, Misa. I have a room for him. Bring him there and I'll talk to him later."

"Misa, Light," I began lowly as they pushed me along. "What's going on?"

Misa spoke up, but she didn't sound like herself. She was different. "You're a hostage Matt. We're keeping you here until your vampire boyfriend comes to get you."

"_Boyfriend? !_" I choked out. "Mello isn't my boyfriend! I-I barely know him!"

"Your living with him, so there must be something going on between you two," Misa scoffed.

"But.. But... Why?" I stammered out. "Misa, why are you..? Light I thought we were friends!" my voice ended up coming out as a whine.

"We are friends, Matt," Light said, stopping at a door. "And we're doing this for our society. I was paired up with Misa to get close to the vampires around our age and then we kill them. Mello is our next target. Your staying here until Mello finds out where you are, then we're killing him."

**A/N: wow.. Really pervy first part of the chapter O_O uhhh please don't' ask why I put that in... ^_^' I think I just wanted to write Mello doing something to Matt and it ended up like that... ANYWAY! Thanks to Laughing Senseless I got an idea for this chapter and wanted to update so here you all go! Pssst.. ANYONE KNOW WHO THE 'delicate but monotone voice' PERSON IS? Hehehe... I know *snicker snicker* **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED AND ANYONE WHO REVIEWS GETS POCKY! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Day and Night Eight

This place is terrible. Really. I have no idea where I am, there's no freaking heat, and I had to sit on the floor. Do you have any idea how dirty it is? Ugh, what the hell is going on?

After Light and Misa locked me in this cold-as-hell room I sat around observing my situation and my surroundings. I didn't see any cameras so maybe I could've taken out my phone. There was an open window about an arms length above my head. I could get out that way but how? There was nothing for me to boost myself up on and if I did get out, what next? I have no single clue where I am or how to get back.

Suddenly the door opened with loud _CREAAAK! _A small boy stood there, one hand at his white hair twirling a strand around. He clearly stood out amongst everything. White hair, pale skin, white loose shirt and white loose pants. The only thing that wasn't white about him were those dark gray eyes. It was like they were boring holes right through me... scary.

The small boy spoke up. His voice was the same one I heard before- monotone but soft, "Hello, Matt-"

"I don't want your greeting!" I snapped at him. "What the hell is going on here?"

The small boy barely paid attention to me. He waltzed in like he owned the place and sat down across from on the floor. He began again, "My name is Near. Of course, that is just an alias like you- Mail."

_How the hell-? ! _This kid... how does he know my real name? I opened my mouth to speak but I was so shocked I couldn't get anything to come out. "I.. H-How..."

Near continued, "I have been put in charge of the execution of the vampires in this area. You, Matt, are going to participate in the capture of next target whether you like it or not. Our next target is-"

"Mello, I know," I said boredly. "Light already told me."

"'Mello'?" Near echoed. "I suppose he sticks straightly to his alias these days," he murmured to himself, then informed me of something I didn't know. "Mello's real name is Mihael. Mihael Keehl to be exact. He uses the alias Mello because he thinks it keeps him out of danger."

"'Danger?'" I repeated after him. Near nodded once. I gaped at the small white boy. How does he know all this stuff? "What danger?"

"People like me, I suppose." Near shrugged a little. Almost all Vampires these days are changing to protect themselves from dying. I'm certain Mello's trying to do the same."

"If your so sure then how do you know Mello is Mihael Keehl?" I snapped.

"Because," Near stated quite blankly. "Mello and I grew up together."

***Meanwhile***

_Where the hell is Matt? Its later than late and he hasn't came home yet!_ I thought, biting into my chocolate. It's been at least three hours since I've seen him, what gives? I sighed mentally and set my chocolate bar down. Flipping open my phone I dialed Matt's phone number and hit SEND.

_Riiing_

_Riiing_

_Riiing- Hey, Matt here. I can't get to the phone right now! I'll get back to you some other time. See ya! _There was silence then a small _BEEP! _"Matt, where the hell are you? !" I yelled into the phone. "It's been forever, and I'm fucking starving! Get ass back here!" With that, I slammed down on the end button. "Damn Matt..." I was really mad at him but part of me was worrying what happened to him. And why he didn't call me...

**Back to Matt**

_BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!_ My phone started vibrated in my pocket. Near tipped his head to the side but didn't say anything. I looked at the Caller ID and improvised, "Oh.. Just my friend.. Calling about homework probably."

"Oh. Then why don't you answer then?" Near said, narrowing his eyes. "If its just homework there should be no problem."

_Damn bastard_, I thought grimly. _He's knows its Mello_. Luckily before I could flip open my phone it said 'ONE MISSED CALL' and Mello hung up. _Sweet Zelda.. Thank you_. "They hung up," I told Near plainly.

"Hm. I see. You can call them back when I'm gone. Continuing on, Mello is our next target as I have mentioned before, and once he finds out you're here I'm having him killed."

"But, if you grew up together why would you kill him? !" I yelled at Near. "That's just stupid!"

"In case you haven't noticed, he kills people-"

"Used too!"

"It doesn't matter. If you kill someone then that's a murder. Mello is also a vampire and since I am in charge of the Vampire execution plan, Mello is going to die." When I didn't speak, Near said something that really got my attention hooked. "How do you think Mello got that scar, Matt?"

I thought back for a second. That long scar that marred the right side of his face, it never really came up in our conversations. Mello never really liked talking about it. "He said he was in some accident," I answered him, avoiding eye contact and staring at the floor.

Near continued twirling some strand of hair and spoke like he barely cared. "A near death accident. I'll assume that he didn't tell you. "

"'_Near_' death is right," I muttered to myself then stopped myself. "Wait. _Death_? !"

The small boy acted like I hadn't said anything and went on. "Mello was actually our target awhile ago. He was trapped in a small building, something similar to this, and wasn't ready to end it all. One of the workers had a small amount of dynamite rigged outside the building. The plan was to blow it all up and Mello would die too so we could all continue on. But Mello must've done something so that the explosion happened before we planned it too, killing two of the workers on that job- but Mello survived. Mello wasn't seen or heard of until now. So we're focusing on him before we move onto the next set of targets in the L group."

"..." Oh my god. That's how he got that scar? He could've told me... before I knew it, my eyes were watering. "What the hell?" I mumbled softly to myself. "Near, i thought you could only kill a vampire by driving a stake through their heart..."

"You forget that Mello was once human, so he can still be killed like any old human," Near explained.

I was really silent after that so Near stood up and started heading towards the door. "Think about it Matt. Do you want to continue living like this, with people dying everyday from vampire attacks. It has to be stopped." and with that, Near shut the heavy door closed and I was alone.

Only then I broke out crying.

**Back to Mello**

"Matt?" After what seemed like forever Matt finally answered his cell phone. Thank god, I was getting worried. "Where are you? Are you okay?" My questions just kept flying out.

There was a pause on the other end then he finally answered, "I'm fine Mels... It's okay. You can't come here," he sniffed.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming to get you, Matt. Tell me where you are," I snapped without meaning too. After forcing myself to calm down, I asked him more softly, "What's going on?"

This time Matt was yelling at me, also it sounded like it was crying too. "You don't get it Mello! I don't want you to die! I'm a fucking hostage until you show up then he's going to _kill_ you! You got scarred once, what if you don't survive this? ! Your the only family I have left and you can't die on me like this!"

"..."

"..."

"Matt... Who's 'He'?" I asked carefully.

"...Near." Matt sounded really regretful.

"..." I nearly dropped my phone. Instead a fist formed in my other hand and aimed it at the wall. _That stupid kid!_ I thought furiously, punching the wall in front of me like there was no tomorrow. "THAT DAMN BASTARD!" I screamed loudly. My hand started hurting so I stopped before it started to bleed and make me even hungrier. I tried to control my self again and said through clenched teeth, "Matt, where are you? I'm going to kill that stupid brat."

"Mello you can't!" Matt pleaded, still crying. All the sudden a gunfire was heard in the background. There was silence from Matt until he said slowly, "Mello.. I'll call you back."

"Matt? Matt!" the dial tone rang in my ears loudly, signaling that Matt was gone. I gave a long hard look at the wall then punched it one more time. "Damn it... I'm going to kill that stupid kid, once and for all..."

**A/N: ZOMG *_* I have so many ideas for this story and I apologize for the crappy ending! XD I just wanted to finish this and get to writing the next chappy :D those of you who guessed Near then yay you were right! *gives you all Pocky* ^_^ By the way, that gunfire, nobody got shot. I promise you that. Okay, review please! OTHERWISE MELLO GETS IT!**

**Mello: *about to save Matty* Wait, WHAT? ! D I REFUSE TO DIE!**

**Matty: THEN LEAVE ME ALONE SO YOU DON'T DIE! .'**

**Me: Oh relaaax, your both my favorite characters, neither of you will die ^_^**

**Both: Oh, good.**

**Me: but I do have a habit of being very mean to my characters D Oh, beyond Birthday... *evil laugh* Poor kid.. D**

**BB: WHAT? ! NO FAIR BITCHHH! *gets cleaver***

**Me: OH SHIT *runs* REVIEW PLEAAAASEEE!**


End file.
